As illustrated in FIG. 11, for example, a conventional warm water washing toilet seat is provided with a heat exchange unit 103 including a resin container (heat exchanger) 101. In order to warm washing water stored in the heat exchanger 101, a ceramic heater 105 in the form of a longitudinal pipe is attached to the heat exchange unit 103.
Since it is necessary to instantaneously change cool water into warm water in this heat exchange unit 103, the ceramic heater 105 used therein has excellent temperature rise characteristics (see Patent Publication 1).
Patent Publication 1: Publication of Japanese Patent No. 3393798 (FIG. 1 and page 2)